Waterbed
by ColtLady
Summary: Just a little Veronica and Casey Gant on the new waterbed. Nothing explicit but T to be safe. First VM fic ever.


"I've got the poems here somewhere." Veronica said as they entered her rather cluttered room. She'd been meaning to clean it for weeks but just couldn't seem to find the time.

"It's cool." Casey replied stepping through the door. He studied the walls as Veronica continued to riffle through the stacks of paper on her desk. "Hey is that a water bed?" Casey asked excited. He quickly made his way over and sat down, testing it out.

Veronica blushed. One because Casey was sitting on her bed and two because now someone knew that she owned a water bed. She could just imagine the "motion of the ocean" comments that would no doubt be thrown her way courtesy of Logan and his merry men.

"Yeah. It's um kind of a long story." Casey didn't really seem to be listening as he reclined back, enjoying the aforementioned motion.

"You should really check this out it's pretty amazing." Casey propped himself up on one elbow and motioned for her to join him. "I promise I won't bite." He teased smiling at her.

"Maybe not but I might." Veronica teased back. She felt at ease with this new (and improved) mellow Casey so she sat on the edge of the bed making sure there was plenty of distance between them.

"You can't experience the full effect from all the way over there." Casey said pulling her arm gently until she was laying next to him. Only inches seperating their bodies. "See isn't that awesome. It's like being in the waves."

"Well, you know ladies love the motion of the ocean." Veronica said relaxing just a little. "I believe Steve Harvey also had some motions to go with that statement."

"Perhaps you could demonstrate?" Casey teased her again, as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Veronica blushed again but didn't pull away as he traced his finger along her cheek.

"Casey, I." Veronica started to say but was stopped by Casey's lips on hers. He kissed her softly, his lips moulding to hers. Casey tangled his hand in her hair but kept their kiss soft and light.

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that since earlier." He confessed taking his lips off hers but keeping his hand in her hair.

"It was..." Veronica searched for an appropriate word. Normally she had several bon mots from her rather large arsenal at her disposal but Casey's kiss was making her head spin. "nice." She finished.

"Yeah." Casey agreed leaning in to kiss her again. This time he ran his tongue along her lips, parting them. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and slid along hers. Veronica shivered at the contact, enjoying it. She placed one hand on Casey's chest as the continued kissing.

His hand moved out of her hair sliding slowly down her body before coming to rest on her hip. The water bed moved slightly as he shifted and Veronica had to admit the "motion of the ocean" was rather exciting. Casey pulled her flush against him and more waves formed.

"I've never made out in a water bed before." Casey whispered as he used his tongue to trace the shell of her ear. "It's different."

"Apparently Steve Harvey knew what he was talking about." Veronica replied leaning her head back to give him better access to her neck.

Veronica's mind was racing. Her she was laying in her brand new water bed with her hands tangled in Casey Gant's hair, making out with him. Yesterday she never would have believed it but after seeing him at the Collective today Casey seemed more human and less 09er android.

Casey was slowly kissing his way from her collarbone to her lips and Veronica couldn't help but press against him as he made his way upward. It had been awhile since she had been kissed like this and despite her hesitation it felt good.

"I should probably get going." Casey said. "It's my night to help with dinner." Veronica nodded and slowly stood up straightening her clothes and hair.

"I can get you the poems at school tomorrow." Veronica said, feeling a little awkward.

"No worries." He replied moving to the door. Once in the doorway he stopped and walked back to her. "I like you Veronica Mars." He said simply before pulling her off her feet and kissing her. This time the kiss was more insistent. They attacked each other's mouths hungrily and with her feet in the air Veronica felt weightless in his arms.

Casey walked them backwards towards her waterbed lowering himself back onto it without breaking contact with her mouth. The water waved back and forth as they positioned themselves. Veronica moved her thighs to either side of Casey's hips in order to keep her balance.

"I thought you had to go." She said in between kisses, half hoping he would stay.

"I can always help with the dishes." Casey replied running a hand along the side of her breast. Veronica's breath hitched slightly at the contact and she enjoyed the sensation of his warm hand touching her.

"Dishes are great. I love dishes." She said smiling and nibbling on his earlobe.


End file.
